Overactive Imagination: The Hanna Files
by Trixxie.x15
Summary: "Hanna wanted to scream, she wanted to die, and she wanted to kill Caleb all at the same time." He has a gun. Bad. He takes a bullet for her best friend. Good. He is shot with his own gun. Ironic. He kept these secrets from Hanna. Dangerous. Post 'The Lady Killer'
1. Chapter 1

As she watched the paramedics load Caleb into the ambulance vehicle, one thought was haunting Hanna's brain. What if Caleb wasn't there? He would be safe, and in her arms. Just as she wanted him to be. He didn't deserve this. Hell, she didn't deserve to see the love of her life being whisked away like that. She stood sobbing, Aria and Spencer holding onto her for dear life, as if she was going to escape and attempt to get in the ambulance with him. All she remembered was seeing him, the mental image of that bloody gauze flashing in her head, and then her mind went blank. She heard a scream, and realized it was her own. Her heart had stopped beating. Why? Because it was Caleb who could actually keep her alive.

Her eyes followed as the truck he was in sped through the dirt and gravel. Her tears hadn't stopped or even lightened. If anything, they had gotten worse, just because Caleb was now out of her presence. Aria stroked her hair as Hanna practically screamed into Spencer's chest. Spencer had her arms wrapped tightly around Hanna, with her chin resting atop the blondes head. As she cried, the two made soothing noises in order to help Hanna calm down. They told her it was all going to be fine, that everything was going to be okay. Yet, they never once said that Caleb was going to make it. And that was all Hanna wanted to hear.

She pulled herself away from Spencer to catch her breath. She felt like she was going to be sick. All she could imagine was Caleb, bleeding in the ambulance until there wasn't a drop left in him. She thought of him flat-lining on the operation table as the doctors attempted to retrieve the bullet from his stomach. She wondered how badly he was damaged. She wondered if he would ever live the same way. But most of all, she wondered if he would treat her the same way.

She was pulled out of her thought when she saw none other them Emily Fields running towards the three, obviously looking distressed. Emily reached out for Hanna, and she immediately accepted her hug, knowing that she had witnessed what had happened to Caleb. Emily hugged her tighter then Aria or Spencer did, and Hanna really loved the sympathy, but she needed to know something. She pulled away from Emily, her hands going to her cheeks to examine her face.

"Are you okay, Em?" she asked, her voice cracking. Emily's eye's furrowed into their normal saddened expression. Her eye brows scrunched together and her lips cracked. She took hold of Hanna's hands and held on to keep her from letting go.

"I'm fine." She admitted. Hanna sighed and her hands dropped. Aria and Spencer each took their turn giving Emily a hug, thrilled that she was safe. Emily sighed and gave Hanna a sympathetic look. Hanna didn't see it, but it didn't go unnoticed by Spencer and Aria.

"Emily," Hanna started. "I'm so sorry. You must have been terrified. I mean, not even knowing that Nate had a gun and all." She said, her voice breaking when she said the word 'gun'.

The other girl's eyes went wide. She didn't even know. And Caleb never told her.

It wasn't Nate's gun. It was Caleb's.

Caleb had made Spencer, Aria, and Emily promise not to tell Hanna that he had brought the gun with him. He wanted the girls to know that they were safe when he was around, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Hanna that he disobeyed her wishes. She had wanted him to get rid of the gun the second she found that he had it. Seeing him holding it in his hands, just like a real killer would, it scared her to death.

And now, she was even more clueless then before. She truly thought that he disposed of the weapon. Little did she know that he had it in his pocket the whole time. He had it at the graveyard, the cabin, the lighthouse. He had it all the time. He had it so he knew that if he needed to protect Hanna, he could. He would destroy anybody who got in his way of her.

Emily looked up and down in guilt. She had to tell Hanna, but she didn't know how to tell her in the gentlest way possible. So, just get it out of the way.

"The gun wasn't Nate's, Hanna." She blurted out.

Hanna's eyes widened. "You mean, somebody other then Nate shot Caleb?" she asked, about to start breaking down in tears.

Emily sighed. "No, Nate did shoot him, before he was gone," Hanna sucked in a breath.

"But, it wasn't Nate's gun." Emily finished. Aria and Spencer knew what was about to happen. Hanna was going to have a mental breakdown in front of the police, her friends, strangers, everybody. And they were prepared for the worst. They each took one of Hanna's hands.

Hanna sharply let go of her breath. She gulped down yet another, trying to stay conscious. "Are you telling me that the gun was," she stopped short.

Emily had now begun to tear up along with Hanna, Spencer, and Aria.

"Caleb didn't want you to know." Spencer finished for Emily. Hanna turned her head to look at the tall brunette, her fears coming true.

"He wanted to make sure that you were safe, Han." Aria continued, she as well continuing to sob. Hanna looked down at the ground; apparently her shoes had become very interesting.

"It was Caleb's gun." Emily cried out.

Hanna wanted to scream, she wanted to die, and she wanted to kill Caleb all at the same time.

**(A/N: This was my first story for Pretty Little Liars. I did try my best, so please be respectful. The next chapter is going to be the girls at the hospital while Caleb is in surgery, but I'm not sure if I will add in about Garret and Spencer's mom being there. I understand that the whole thing about Hanna thinking about Caleb dying was a bit dramatic, but let's face it. Her boyfriend did just get shot, you guys. Imagine being in her position. So yeah. I don't own Pretty Little Liars, the characters, yada yada yada, and all that jazz. I'll be here all week, thank you, thank you very much.)**

**~Marnie**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna had calmed down just enough to be able to answer Aria when she offered to drive her to the hospital. They drove in silence, except for Hanna's soft sobs. The blonde sat in the passenger seat at Aria drove as fast as she could without getting pulled over. Hanna held her hand in her hands, attempting to soothe the headache that seemed to not fade no matter how many painkillers she took.

Spencer sat in the backseat with her phone glued to her ear. She was on the phone with Emily, who had to stay back at the crime scene. Even though she was there for hours, she was shocked to see that the police had even more questions for her. Lead her through the basics, told her what to say if they asked about Nate, or whoever he was, if they asked about Caleb, the other girls, or even Alison. All four of them had gotten used to practicing what to say to the cops. It was basically second nature to them.

"Hanna," Aria began softly, trying her hardest not to upset her even more. "You need to calm down. Everything is going to be alright, I promise you." She took Hanna's hand in her small one, squeezing it as she used her other hand to drive.

Hanna was unresponsive, almost as if she was catatonic, but both Aria and Spencer understood why. Obviously seeing Caleb in the shape he was in crushed Hanna like a ton of bricks, but it also crushed the two of them. Caleb had always acted like an older brother to the girls, protecting them at the best of his ability. Of course, he cared for Hanna the most, but that didn't stop him from helping the other girls escape 'A' as well.

When they got to the hospital, it took Hanna a while to fully realize where they were. She prayed earlier that day that nobody would get hurt, but she prepared herself for the worst. She just didn't think that she would need too. If only Caleb wasn't there. If only Nate didn't shoot him. _If only Caleb had listened to her in the first place. _

Inside the emergency room, Spencer had gone to speak to the woman at the front desk, wondering where they had taken Caleb when he had gotten there. Aria led Hanna to sit in the more private seats within the waiting room. She knew Hanna, and she knew that if she broke down, nobody was going to see her that way. Spencer returned with the information that Caleb was still in surgery, but the secretary was forbidden by the law to tell the girls anything else, and that they would have to wait for him to wake up before she could let any of the girls see Caleb.

That sat in silence for three hours, with just Spencer's and Arias hands covering one of Hanna's. None of them have spoken yet, like if they did speak, something horrible would happen. Hanna seemed to be frozen. It didn't even faze her when the other two left the waiting room to get coffee's and call Emily to see how she and Paige were doing. Hanna sat by herself, waiting for somebody to come back to either tell her if the love of her life was dead or alive. Sighing, she dropped her head into her hands, rubbing at her temples.

"Excuse me, hun." She heard a raspy voice say. She looked up to find the secretary from the front desk, just watching her with sincere doe like eyes.

"You and your friends are here to see Caleb Rivers?" Hanna jumped to her feet, anxious to just find out the overall damage. She played with her hands, her mouth slightly open with shock.

"Yes, is he okay?" she asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. She didn't want to let the woman know that the only sanity left in her brain could be gone if the worst had happened to him. The old woman smiled at Hanna.

"Don't worry, dear. Mr. Rivers' surgery was a complete success." It was at this moment in time, that Hanna felt like she could breathe again. "The bullet was removed without any problems, which was a shock to the doctors. From the looks of the wound, they thought that the bullet had been lodged deep into his abdomen. Thankfully, it was not too deep in. Although, it did graze some nerves and broke one of his ribs in half. He will make a full recovery, but it will be very painful."

Hanna sighed, letting her eyes roll back in her head. Her hands came up to her face, pressing her finger tips to the pads of her eyelids. He was fine. He was safe. _He was alive._

She flashed a quick text to Spencer, letting her know that she was going to see Caleb and she would let her know the room number when she found out. She followed the woman to the front desk. As she flipped through a book filled with names and numbers, Hanna began to feel anxious.

"Room 784, He should be awake by now. We had to call his mother before we could even speak with you. But please, be quiet. His head is probably pounding." Hanna wasted no time making her way towards the elevator. She pounded on the up button, staring at the little arrows at the top of the doors. She tapped at her thigh impatiently. When the doors opened, she rushed inside and pressed the little number 7 button about four times.

The doors opened back up, and Hanna almost lost her cool. It was absolutely freezing on the seventh floor. She wondered if Caleb was awake, and thinking exactly the same thing she was. She saw the sign pointing to her left for room numbers 775 to 800.

She rushed down what seemed to be the endless hallway. She swore to herself, her heart never pounded that fast before. She looked at the innumerable numbers on the doors.

775

.

.

.

780

.

.

.

_784_

She stopped short at the door, her eyes not leaving the knob. She couldn't force herself to open it. Seeing Caleb like that would destroy her. Should she see him? Should she wait for Aria and Spencer?

No.

She had to do this. She had to get over her fear of _A_. Caleb was here to stay, and he wasn't going anywhere if it was up to Hanna. He would never leave her again, if she was around to make up his mind.

She put her hand on the knob, and slowly opened the door.

Her breathe was gone.

Her pulse was barely there.

Then she saw him.

And it was back

* * *

**Here you go, Chapter 2! I have a long weekend coming up, so I am going to be updating as much as I possibly can. Looking forward to it. **

**With all my love, **

**Marnie**


End file.
